


Snakes are cute now?

by Animevampire1627



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fangirls, Jealousy, M/M, Snakes are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animevampire1627/pseuds/Animevampire1627
Summary: A group of kids fawn over JeJe when he and Mikuni go out for another tea party.





	Snakes are cute now?

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration from a picture on Pintrest a while back where a group of girls fawn over JeJe's snake form.

"Oh Abel" Mikuni sighed to his doll "I do love spending time with you, but these tea party session are becoming dull" he ended his little speech by casting sad puppy eyes at his doll, as though in apology.

JeJe ignored his masters dialogue, knowing first hand how attached he was to his lead.

The duo (trio) had journeyed to a small cafe in order to divulge in one of Mikuni's favourite past times: spending time with Abel.

JeJe had long learned how to tune him out when he was like this so he decided to people watch instead.

He used to do this all the time in the Arisuin attic by looking out the large window at the passerby's. It was a hobby of his next to making and collecting ships in a bottle.

Let's see...

There was a man in the corner reading a newspaper who was probably cheating on his partner who was likely meeting him here. A woman who wasn't doing too well in her new job and a man wearing a wig.

He was about to observe a couple on the far end of the cafe when muffled whispers caught his attention.

"...snake.."  
"..maybe....pet?"  
"......Trained?"

He looked slightly to the left at the table next to him, which was made up of three teenagers. All of whom were staring at him.

He looked away, he really didn't like being in the spotlight and the non stop staring and whispering was creepy. He could only pray Mikuni was still enthralled with Abel.

Mikuni would normally just tease him about the fact but a bored Mikuni could do anything.

So according to the law of the universe, Mikuni had indeed heard the conversation and gave his servamp a sly grin before turning to group with a wide smile.

"Why hello there!" He greeted them and JeJe wanted the world to just swallow him so he didn't have to be in this situation.

"Um, hello" greeted a small girl, no more than 16, shyly. Her two companions smiled in greeting.

Mikuni smiled back at them warmly before continuing. "I couldn't help but overhear you talking about my darling JeJe here." He told them as he stroked the snakes head, in what with anyone else would have been a sweet gesture.

However JeJe couldn't help but glare at the kid, just what was he planning.

"You don't have to worry about him though, he only attacks if I tell him to."

Oh, he wanted to freak the kids out. JeJe should have known and he sighed, prepared for either nervous glances to them practically shouting in alarm if he so much as twitched. He couldn't blame them, snakes had never really been popular in the past.

He wasn't prepared for their actual reactions.

"Aw he's so cute!" The small girl gushed.

"He's so beautiful! Can we pet him?" A blonde girl added, fangirling a little bit.

"Hey, can we feed him some sweets? Can snakes eat sweets?" A teen boy asked Mikuni, excitement in his eyes.

The Servsmp and Eve shared a look of confusion at the 180 before Mikuni simply said "Sure, go ahead" seemingly in a daze.

JeJe reluctantly slithered down the blondes arm and up to the teens table.

"Wow, he's so talented, it's like he understood him!" The blonde girl awed at him.

JeJe looked at Mikuni in a way that screamed 'Help me!' However he wasn't noticed as Mikuni was lost in his own thoughts.

Seeing how he was getting no help from his eve, JeJe turned back to the group of adoring teens.

Seeing their star struck eyes, he curled in on himself. Hopefully this would tell the group he didn't want to be bothered.

He should know by now that nothing goes his way.

"Oh look, he's so shy!" Squealed the boy, hand on his heart.

"He's so cute!" Gushed the short one, practically jumping in place,

"Hey little guy, do you want a macaroon?" The blonde asked him before placing one in front of him.

JeJe wasn't sure what to do, he's never been in this situation before. This is more Sleepy Ash and Lawless' area.

He looked up at the expectant gazes of the group and decided the least he could do was eat the sweet. They'll loose interest soon enough.

He flicked his tongue over the pink treat before deciding it tasted alright and tried to swallow it whole.

After a few attempts he succeeded and was immediately surrounded by praise.

"Oh wow that was impressive." The guy told his friends.

"I know right, he just chomped it in one bite!" The short girl with a smile before feeding him a piece of her cake.

Maybe this wasn't so bad, JeJe thought. He could see why his brothers liked it so much and why Ash ate so much junk, this tasted great.

So enthralled by the sweets and praise, he missed the looks coming from his eve.

Eventually after ten more minutes one of the girls held out her hand, to see if he would slither up like he did for Mikuni. He did owe her for the sweets and so he fulfilled the silent request.

He rested his head on her cheek while she silently tried to convey the joy she felt to her friends. It was honestly quite charming. This time he did feel the stare boring into him.

He turned his head to see Mikuni staring at the scene through the corner of his eye. JeJe could see the dark look accumulating behind them as the group got more friendly with him.

Was he jealous? It was possible, JeJe could feel the envy coming off him in waves.

But was he jealous of the group or of JeJe?

To test the theory, he kept eye contact with his eve and lightly licked the girls cheek.

Several things happened at once: the girl squealed in delight, her friends awwed at the scene and Mikuni abruptly stood up.

Mikuni placed a mask over his face as he walked over to them. By the time he reached them all trace of darkness had disappeared from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry but it's time for us to leave now." He told the group, face full of false regret. He held out his hand to JeJe in a silent command and the Servamp obeyed and settled into his usual place around his eves neck.

"Goodbye now" he told them full of cheer but JeJe could see the coldness in his eyes as he waved goodbye to the group who waved bye themselves.

As soon as they left the cafe, Mikuni immediately started to pout.

"Honestly children today have no taste, I mean, snakes are cute now? What's next? Bugs?" Mikuni ranted to him all while playing with Abels hair.

JeJe didn't respond, which was normal but today he could barley hold back a little smile.

So Mikuni was jealous of the teenagers showering him with compliments. How sweet.

"What are you smirking at?" Mikuni asked him, spotting the gleeful look in the serpents eye.

JeJe didn't respond verbally but instead let his tongue flicker over Mikuni's cheek in the same place he had with the girl, before settling down for a little nap.

If Mikuni didn't mention how much of a good mood he was in again, he wouldn't mention how much he was blushing right now.


End file.
